Lluvia Fanfic
by fairyfay30
Summary: What Lluvia is thinking during chapter 116 as she recalls her past. Most of her past events here are made up though.


Lluvia Fanfic

She always knew there was something wrong about her. No, not something wrong, but something very, very different and at first she didn't mind it; it never occurred to her that the rain surrounding the village was her doing. During the six years at the orphanage, she had never thought about the past. Although she missed many childhood memories, it didn't bother her to be missing some parts because she was happy for awhile at the orphanage. Like all happiness, it would shatter; all good things come to the end.

The truths started unraveling one day, when Lluvia and her friend, Alyce, ran out of the property to play. While everything went well for awhile, they did not know that a criminal had escaped from the local prison and was heading towards them. The criminal snatched Alyce and before Lluvia could control her rage, she screamed for him to free Alyce. Before Lluvia knew what she was doing, her water magic manifested with an orb of water surrounding the man.

"Let me out!" the man tried to cry as he gasped for air. Lluvia pondered for a moment before letting him go and watched him flee. As he fled, she could hear him cursing her but she ignored it to help her friend up.

"N-no!" screamed Alyce, "Get away from me, y-you freak!"

Lluvia protested, still holding her hand in the air, "C'mon Alyce. Let's go back."

In cold words, Alyce cried back, "Look, Lluvia! We're done! I'm not friends with you and I could never be—"

"But---!"

"Shut up! Let me explain! We never were friends--I only hung out with you because of a bet and you were so pathetic. Sure we became close, but never did I consider you a friend but an enemy!!" As Alyce said that, she tossed away Lluvia's helping hand and pushed her down. Then she ran. Although Lluvia wanted to follow her, she knew that it would all be hopeless. She was a freak on nature and didn't bother going back to the orphanage yet. She'll come back during the night to take her things but staying here was no longer an option. Why did it have to end this way? Lluvia sighed as she knew emotions got the better of her….she should've seen this coming…

Once it was dark, Lluvia raced back to the orphanage. Blending in with the shadows, she managed sneaked pass the volunteers. Her eyes traveled all over the place that time as she went to her small room underneath the stairs. She didn't share with anyone since nobody could stand being with her, the rain girl. Of those things, she took the Jewels she had saved since she first arrived here, when she was eight years old, some clothes, and her teru teru bouza she sewed.

With a heavy heart, Lluvia gazed at the old orphanage one last time. She'll manage on her own, somehow.

_

* * *

  
_

All events seemed like a blur everywhere Lluvia traveled to except in one village where she met _him. _Lluvia decided to rest so she walked up to the bridge by the coast. She saw some people quickly exiting the park when she came because it suddenly started to rain. Lluvia sighed. Her eyes were stinging and she felt her eyes 'raining' too. Everyone had vanished all because of her stupid rain. She leaned on the railings some more when suddenly she saw a black cat that was stuck on the edge of the bridge. Its frightful eyes as it looked down in the waters urged Lluvia to save her so crossed the rail. When she was on the other side, as she almost reached for the cat, she heard the sound of running feet and a loud yell coming behind her.

"DON'T!" Cried the voiced, but before he could get to her, someone stopped him.

"Hey, you, kid! Give back my shirt and underwear." Yelled a local villager. Lluvia recognized the old man as the cranky owner in one of the market she had stopped by.

"Sorry! But if I did, I'd be naked." And the mystery man, ignoring the old man, ran toward Lluvia. Lluvia was surprised as to why a mysterious guy was coming towards her and why was he yelling 'Don't'?! Just as she gently held the cat, the man ran towards her and tried helping her in. As he was doing that, the villager came to slap the mysterious man in the back, jokingly, as to think that it'll get him his clothes back.

However, it caused Lluvia to lose balance and she fell in the water, along with that man and the cat she held in her hands. The old man who pushed them down, had invisible sweat drops on his face and escaped from the scene below. What bad luck…but she was good at swimming. Unfortunately this was not the case for the man, since he was sinking… The girl quickly put the cat on the bridge's concrete foot and swam back this time to save the person. Where was he? Looking around she saw something that caught her eyes. She found him in the deep waters and urgently brought him up for air. During that time, Lluvia finally could see clearly the guy's face and was caught by surprise by the guy's handsome face and dark black hair. When she got to land she performed CPR. Well at least he was breathing again but…he was unconscious. Was he sleeping? Seeing that leaving behind him was not a good idea (the old man might come), she lifted him up using her water magic since no one was around to watch and brought him to her hotel room. Making sure the two were comfortable, she locked the doors and went out.

Lluvia was used to water so wearing wet clothes had no effect on her. It probably wouldn't the case for him, so she went to buy him some clothes. She crossed the street and reached the closest store. She randomly picked out a T-shirt, boxer, pants and some groceries. As she walked back, she noticed a girl with curly brown hair, tied back in the ponytail.

"Excuse me," asked the brunette to some random people, "have you seen an idiot with dark hair about this tall……? His name is Gray Fullbuster…" They ignored her, though the nice ones would sometimes answer with a no.

Lluvia, who passed by stopped when she heard her mention about the dark-haired boy. She walked to the girl. "L-Lluvia thinks she saw him. Hmmm…Did he have a tattoo right here?" Lluvia pointed to her shoulder.

"Yes, that's him. Do you know where the idiot went?" asked the girl whose name was Cana. The blue-haired girl said yes and took her to her hotel room. On their way there, she constantly heard her thanks and her chattering about 'that idiot'. When she opened the door to her room she found herself staring at a totally naked man. Lluvia felt herself going red and covered her eyes, all the while muttering to herself "Lluvia did not see a thing….Lluvia did not—" but was interrupted by Cana who invited herself in.

"Oh, hey Ca—!" Before 'the idiot' could finish the greeting, Cana laid a punch on him.

"GRRRRrrrAAaaaaYYYYY!!!! Dammit why did you escape? And why are you naked?"

"Chill, will you? You were drunk and I'm naked because when I woke up I found myself all covered in water so I took a shower."

"Shut Up. This lady right here," Cana pointed to the water mage, "bought you new clothes so thank her after you change." Cana threw the clothes Lluvia brought in Gray's face.

Finish changing in his new clothes, Gray glanced at Lluvia, thanking her with a grin. Behind the smiling, he told Lluvia to ignore that crazy girl over there, nodding his head toward Cana who by this time was tired from all the alcohol and collapsed on a chair.

"Is she okay?" Lluvia worriedly asked.

"She always gets drunk and becomes like that. It's really annoying but she gets back to her annoying self afterwards."

"Oh. Umm…Lluvia was just wondering what was that all about when you cried " 'Don't'"?"

It took him awhile to recall the past event, but Gray answered that he thought she was going to commit suicide or something so that was why he yelled that. Lluvia felt a faint pitter-patter in her chest as he said that because no one ever before had done that but then again, she thought, he did not know of her water magic. If he had known, she wouldn't be treated this way, probably. It's a no-win situation…After awhile of various passing of times, through games and some talking, Cana woke up and it was for them to depart. After meeting them, it put Lluvia at ease. And she giggled as she talked to the black cat. Ah what a wonderful day today was! What was his name? She couldn't remember.

* * *

It wasn't until a year later, when Lluvia was 15, did she know of people just like her when she was recruited by Master Jose to Phantom Lord. At first she was happy, but she didn't find the atmosphere to her liking, so serious and dull. It seemed to her that the guild she joined only wanted to be powerful and to achieve that, they got rid of fun. During her time there, she trained herself until she could become a weapon. Gradually, in two years' time, she managed to join the elite group of Phantom's Elemental 4 but in doing, she locked her heart away. In Phantom Lord, emotions were obstacles but even so, she found herself dating boyfriends to get rid of her loneliness but none of them could stand the rain she brought along and it hurt her. Her only friend was Gazille. Sorta. All the others were scared of her, respected her but did not seem interested in friendship.

Shortly afterward, a war between them and Fairy Tail started. She sat on a wall patrolling, when someone finally came. Something about him was oddly familiar…She felt a strange sensation come over her. Examining him, Lluvia knew she had lost and was about to leave when he grabbed her. Without thinking Lluvia captured him in her water rock. Yes, she must make him hers but she found her mind in a tumult. What should she do? Seeing him struggle was torture; after all, he was her lover but if she didn't…. He broke her Water Rock and Lluvia knew this was fate but he attacked her. This was war after all. With a sigh, Lluvia cried "Farewell, sweet flower of love!" and attacked him with her Water Slicer. Time passed by as they fought, and the next thing she knew was her growing feeling of jealousy of that Lucy girl, her rival-in-love. Lluvia went boiling mad with jealousy. When she went back to herself, Lluvia found her self in an embarrassing situation, stuck in his ice…but he let her go.

He's so kind….Lluvia did not want to fight anymore. Just say it, she thought, and so she stuttered the three words, or at least tried to.

"Jeez... this rain is so depressing." Hearing these words, to Lluvia's disappointment, meant that he was just like all the others. Hearing these words enraged her and she went boiling mad again, only this time even more hot. Her mind screamed that she didn't need love. She was a Phantom Lord Mage, she shouldn't be like this!

She had lost. Who was this man? He was amazing—he froze her rain and because of him, for the first time ever, Lluvia experienced a clear sky. Not only did Lluvia's gray sky disappear, her clouded heart was touched. His ice was so powerful and for the first time ever, she saw the beautiful clear sky. And for the first time ever, Lluvia experienced her first true love.

Now more than ever, she longed for a place to belong and she had found it. It was Fairy Tail. This time, Lluvia couldn't let go, even if she wanted to because she was attached. This warm environment, Gray-sama, everyone... Lluvia loved it. It's so nice to have something to die for. Even though the taste of love is bitter-sweet, the prospect of it was something she held on to. When Cana assured that she was already a true member of Fairy Tail, Lluvia was glad.

" 'It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known.'" She recalled that quote before she lost consciousness.


End file.
